youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
WintPotato
Ko Yupar, better known online as WintPotato, or just Wint, is a Singaporean YouTuber who came from Myanmar, uploading gaming videos and occasionally some vlogs. Her channel description describes herself as "A little potato who wishes to share joy and positivity with others." History She created her account on October 12th, 2013, but she only started uploadng videos on early December of the same year. She first started uploading toy unboxing videos, before quickly realising that she was outgrowing her formal liking for toys as a child. Gradually, she shifted to doing gameplay as a whole when she found out that she enjoyed making commentary while gaming, establishing a newfound interest in the horror genre, as well as in the Indie games platform. She used to stream PC game Dead By Daylight on Twitch before mysteriously vanishing from Twitch with her last stream being on August 2018 due to her potato PC being unable to handle streaming newer titles as her hardware is extremely dated. As of late 2018, she controversially kicked herself out of the regular discord channel that she oftenly games with the peeps there on, citing that she is 'officially quitting gaming and all forms of social media' since her major school examinations are coming in Fall 2019. Following her complete disappearance from PC gaming, she has shifted her focus to drawing comics instead. About Wint does many series on her channel, ranging from Hello Neighbourto Bendy And The Ink machine (releasing soon as of now because the game will be out soon), where episodes of a particular series are spaced out between 4-5 episodes in between. Her favourite genre is Horror. She likes to explore indie horror games and play the ones that interest her. Although most of these games are not mainstream, they are fun to play in her opinion. She doesn't restrict herself to horrors either. Sometimes, she will spread out into the Adventure and Action category, playing series such as the Henry Stickmin Series, which include games like Breaking the Prison, Fleeing the Complex, Infiltrating the airship, Stealing the Diamond and Breaking the Bank. Although she didn't have the means to record it, she has stated that her favourite game is Undertale. Her non-game series include: *Reading your comments (where she either just reads them and commentate or do the dares given to her by her Potatoes). *In real life, being generally ignorant and oblivious to the fact that what she says is pissing people off around her. *Has extremely poor decision making skills, often leading to negative outcome in her social life. *Known to be a really bad liar, often making lots of empty promises but unable to fulfil them. *Once entangled in a money borrowing issue, uses lies to cover up her laziness to return back money she owed. *Though the case above closed, she doesn't seem the least remorseful to stop her lying behaviour. *Uses her love for furry creatures as way to mask her ugly character inside (procrastinator, liar). *Draws butt ugly comics with zero humor to pass her time besides her main hobby of being a socially awkward liar. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Singaporean YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Artists